


Matchmaker

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, Harems, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: Grian has gathered the attention of a group of love-struck idots, and is now part of a server-wide harem. Problem is, he doesn’t actually like any of them.He needs to find a solution to fix his crumbling love life before the simps get too anxious. So, he makes a plan: make them fall all in love with each other!Join Grian, his gal-pals and his future boyfriend as they play a little game of matchmaker with the residents of the HermitCraft server.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Everyone, Natalie Arnold/FalseSymmetry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Matchmaker

It started as a big misunderstanding. I join the HermitCraft server, obviously people want to be friendly to the new guy. 

Shame I didn’t pick up on the hints. 

It was all there; how Mumbo put up with my pranks, how Xisuma was always willing to show me around, how Iskall so enthusiastically joined the Architechs. I was just absolutely blind, thinking that the hermits were always fawning over each other the same way as they did with me. 

I started to notice that I _was_ actually the only one. In a couple months, when the newbie hype died down, no one left me alone. And no, not in a “ _we’re good friends now_ ” way either. I thought that at first, but something about that just seemed... off?

I used to think that they didn’t want to be around me. That they didn’t want me on the server and were nice out of politeness. I lost sleep on the subject, staying up late into the night to try and figure out what was wrong with me. Trying to correct myself to be more likeable, changing my personality. 

I wouldn’t want the thing with Sam and Taurtis to happen again with the hermits. 

I finally found Stress and her girlfriend False, and making friends with them ended up being one of the best decisions I had ever made. They were kind and supportive, but not in a weird way, and they finally made me realize why the other hermits were acting so strange. 

It wasn’t because they hated me. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

They liked me. Like, _like_ liked me 

My best friends, my enemies, some hermits I had barely ever interacted with. Almost every single one. 

I didn’t want it. Sure, I liked them too, but not in a romantic way! We were just buddies, friends, and nothing more. But after skirmishes started breaking out amongst my various simps, and the conflicts started brewing, I knew that I had to step up and do something. 

But what? The only way for the rest to go away is if I pick one of them, otherwise they would just keep competing for my love. Love that I can’t give. 

I don’t want to choose a hermit to make everyone else leave and then dump them right after. I would be playing with their feelings, something that I know from experience isn’t too pleasant. 

Everything is too awkward. I can’t take this anymore. 

But what other choices do I have? Either pick someone, or get crushed by everyone’s aggressive campaigning to be my boyfriend. 

Those  _are_ my only two options, right?

**Hello and welcome to the new series! Idk if I’ll be continuing this, but I would love to hear what you lot think! Should I?  
  
**

**Who do you think Grian will end up with? ;)**

**If you enjoyed, be sure to leave a kudos or comment! It really helps out the writer and the story!**


End file.
